


I've never watched lion king

by NyannyCat_13



Series: "Uh, do whatever you like, I'm super dead" [10]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Texting, Thomas Jefferson and the Marquis de Lafayette are Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyannyCat_13/pseuds/NyannyCat_13
Summary: DidneyWorl: I said strive to be Alex not back away in fear fromMac n Liberty: hahahahaHam-i-lion: sHuT uP





	I've never watched lion king

_ “Um guys so” _

CreatedEqual: WHAT THE H E C K GUYS

MomLizard: honestly I'm not surprised bUT I'M NOT TAKING XARE OF IT ALEXANDER

MomLizard: *care

Ham-i-lion: guys . . .

TURTLEZ: ???

Ham-i-lion: no what the heck

Ham-i-lion: this is a freaking outrage

Ham-i-lion: no this actually is not freaking allowed Eliza please tell me how Jefferson cheat coded the universe

MomLizard: what is going on what

Ham-i-lion: WHY IS JEFFERSON'S HOUSE BIG LIKE REALLY BIG

Ham-i-lion: NO

Ham-i-lion: JEFFERSON WHO DID YOU BANG WHO'S YOUR SUGAR DADDY

DidneyWorl: FOR THE LOVW OF GOD SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO THINK OF A NAME FOR MY CHILD

DidneyWorl: *love

MomLizard: WAIT YOU HAVE ONE TOO

_ DidneyWorl has sent CUUUUUUUTE.jpg _

Mac n Liberty: Alex I can hear you screaming shUT UP

Ham-i-lion: WHAT THE H E C K

Mac n Liberty: YOU'RE GONNA HURT PHILLIPS EARS

CreatedEqual: WHY IS PHILLIP AT JEFFERSONS HOUSE

Ham-i-lion: BECAUSE ELIZA WOULDN'T TAKE HIM IN

DidneyWorl: S H U T  U P P P P P P P

Lafayhen: HERCULES MULLIGAN I CAM COMING OVER TO YOUR HOUSE TO HELP YOU FIGURE OUT WHAT THE F U C C TO NAME YOUR BUNNLEZ

Lafayhen: AM

DidneyWorl: THANK YOU

Thesis is Dosia: LOOK BURR YOU'RE NOT ALONE NOW

MomLizard: WHAT THE F U K K

Burrito: SHUT UP THEO

CreatedEqual: YOUR STILL HERE WHAT THE HECK

Ham-i-lion: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAH

DidneyWorl: OH MY FUCKING GOD SHUT UP

MomLizard: LANGUAGE

DidneyWorl: YOU SAID IT LIKE THIRTY TIMES

TURTLEZ: SHUT UP YOUR SCREAMING IS HURTING FRANCE'S EARS

Lafayhen: OH MY GID

Lafayhen: GOD

Mac n Liberty: I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GOING TO STRANGLE ALL OF YOU S H U T  U P

Ham-i-lion: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

. . .

Ham-i-lion: no but seriously your house is huge

Mac n Liberty: thanks for the input

Ham-i-lion: you compensating?

DidneyWorl: OOOOOOOOOOH

TURTLEZ: OOOOOOOOOOH

Lafayhen: OOOOOOOOOOH

Mac n Liberty: I swear to God I hate you

. . .

Ham-i-lion: aaaaah Philip's taking his first steps into a new life

Mac n Liberty: he's actually crying

DidneyWorl: he cried when he saw Philip for the first time I was there

MomLizard: Alex is a pregnant woman to animals honestly

Ham-i-lion: IM NOT DENYING IT I love my handsome boy so much now I can do this are you filming Jefferson

_ Mac n Liberty has sent, “LiOn KiNg InTeNsIfIeS” _

TURTLEZ: OK HES BEEN WANTING TO DO THAT FOR YEARS

Mac n Liberty: you're an idiot

Ham-i-lion: shut up Jeffershit

DidneyWorl: OOOOOOOOOOH

TURTLEZ: OOOOOOOOOOH

Lafayhen: OOOOOOOOOOH

Motherson: OOOOOOOOOOH!

Thesis is Dosia: OOOOOOOOOOH

Mac n Liberty: theo Why the heck are you still here

Thesis is Dosia: it's entertaining just how stupid you people are

Mac n Liberty: fair enough

. . .

Lafayhen: Kay we got the name for the bunny child

MomLizard: Herc you're the only one I trust with a child what is it

DidneyWorl: John bc you're someone this child should strive to be

TURTLEZ: aww <3

Ham-i-lion: aww ;-;

DidneyWorl: I said strive to be Alex not back away in fear from

Mac n Liberty: hahahaha

Ham-i-lion: sHuT uP

CreatedEqual: Alex it's been like an hour why are you still at Jeffershit’s house

Mac n Liberty: hey . . .

CreatedEqual: you have to admit it's good tho

Ham-i-lion: Philip fell asleep in my lap and I took 1000000000 pictures and now we're watching Coco and I'm slightly crying again

TURTLEZ: I've seen that and same

. . .

DidneyWorl: wait Alex it's been like a month have you honestly never been to Jeffershit's house

Ham-i-lion: no because for most of that month I was under hoUSE ARREST

CreatedEqual: IT WAS THE FUCKING FIFTH TIME

Lafayhen: wait are we not being slapped anymore

MomLizard: nah you kids are old enough to swear now I guess

Ham-i-lion: FUCK YEAH

. . .

_ Jpegs has created the chat, “OK LOOK.” _

_ Jpegs has added Ham-i-lion. _

Jpegs: k Alex you don't have to respond but please know that I'm really really REALLY sorry for what I did. I guess I just wanted you two to be happy and I got extremely carried away. I really do feel bad and I really miss everyone, I really miss the chats, and I really miss you. I'm not asking for forgiveness or to shorten my punishment, I just wanted you to know that I'm on your side and I'll never try such a horrible thing again.

_ Jpegs has left the chat. _

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative title: I haven't properly been in the Hamilton fandom for a year why am I still doing this
> 
> Also: why do I keep forgetting to post until midnight? The world may never know


End file.
